Who am I?
by Boolia
Summary: Perry has an unfortunate accident one day with Phineas and the gang, and now has amnesia! He doesn't have a clue who his owners are, or his name! Doof takes advantage of this, and leads him to doing evil. Can Phineas, the gang, MM, and Carl help?
1. Part 1

Who Am I?

Part 1

Perry

I woke up to Candace's scream. I looked up at the teen's furious face. I sighed, (here we go again.) I had slept in Candace's bed. I slept in her bed for two reasons. One, I stayed late at the agency last night due to the fact that Carl has chosen to write about how Platypuses behave for a collage report, and two, I just _love _sleeping in her bed, and watching her reaction in the morning (she may act as if she doesn't approve of me being there, but I know she loves me deep inside.) I looked in her mad eyes, and chattered. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.

_"PERRY!"_ She roared. She quickly picked me up, and headed downstairs, muttering something to herself.

When she saw the boys outside, she took me outside. Once there, she dropped me on the ground. She pointed madly at Phineas who was in a pilot uniform like Ferb. They were each in the cockpits of their miniature planes, ready to fly. Watching them were Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford.

"_Phineas_!" The teenaged girl shouted. "How many times do I have to say it? _DON'T_ leave your mangy pet in my bed!"

"I didn't." Phineas admitted. "And I don't know how many, a thousand times perhaps."

_"Exactly_!"

"But, I know someone who does." He looked at Baljeet who had a clipboard. "Baljeet?" Baljeet looked at his clipboard.

"99 times." He reported back.

_"Right_!" Phineas said, looking at his sister again. "Next time will be the big 100! We're planning a big one for that. But, I still didn't sneak him in your bed last night."

_"Oh, then_…" She pointed her angry finger at Ferb next. Before she could accuse him, Phineas stood up for him.

"Ferb didn't do it either sis."

"He _didn't_?" Phineas shook his head. Candace put her hands on her hips.

_"Oh,_ then who did _genius_? Mom and Dad? _Ha_; I don't think so! It _has _to be you; who else would it be? _Perry_?" Phineas shrugged.

"It could be." He said. "The world is just _full_ of surprises Candace."

_"Oh."_ She then looked at me, and she pointed at me.

"_I'm warning you Perry_!" she yelled. "If you crawled in my bed last night, and slept there just to get on my nerves_; don't_ do it again! Honestly Perry, sometimes I wonder why we ever adopted you." She stormed off.

I looked sad at the ground. _Hurtful!_ Did she_ really_ mean that, or was she so mad that she didn't realize what she just yelled at me? Still, it hurts my feelings. Phineas jumped out of his plane to comfort me.

"Don't fret boy." He told me. "She didn't mean it. She loves you like Ferb and I." I smiled; I knew that.

_"I know_!" Phineas said. "Perry hardly parcipitates in our summer activities, and since he's here; how about it? He can ride in back with me on my plane!" He bent down to me. "How about it Perry? You want to go riding with Ferb and I?" I looked at him, thinking hard with hesitation.

Should I, or shouldn't I? It was very hard for me to decide. What if the agency needs me when I'm riding in back? If Phineas heard my watch go off when we're in flight, he'll be suspicious. I'll be busted; I would _love_ to participate more often in my owners' wacky creations, but it may put my job in jeopardy; it'll be one gigantic risk! I had to wipe out my owners' memories of me being an agent before due to that stupid poodle of Candace's boyfriend. If it wasn't for the Universal Delete Button; I'll be screwed, and scared for life. I certainly don't want to take that risk again.

Before I could decide, Phineas went and picked me up.

"You'll enjoy it buddy!" He told me. "I know you will; come on!" He carried me, and hopped into his bright red plane. He put me in my seat, helped me buckle in, put a helmet on me, did the same to him, and started the engine.

"Let's get these babies airborne Ferb!" Phineas shouted over the roaring engine to his stepbrother. Ferb, already in his plane, and ready for action, gave the thumbs up to Phineas.

_"Cool_." Phineas said, looking out. "Prepare the runways!" The two planes moved on forewords on the runway. The runway was surrounded by bright orange traffic cones. Our plane then picked up speed, zoomed onto the ramp, and I closed my eyes in fear, unsure of what would happen next. When I opened my eyes, we were in the air. I looked back; Ferb was behind me, giving me the thumbs up. I looked forward. Phineas looked at me.

"Well, what do you think Perry?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. "We're _airborne_! Isn't it great?"

I looked at the land down below, and smiled. It was a remarkable view! We passed by several houses, maybe even the whole neighborhood. It was really breathtaking; a sight to see! I sat back in my seat when we headed home.

Suddenly before we made it back to the runway, the engine busted. Phineas realized this. He tried to steer the steering wheel, but then it just popped out of its sockets.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." He observed. He stood up, and looked at me. "Technical difficulties Perry. Looks like we're crash landing." My eyes grew wide in fright. Phineas must've saw my face because next he said, "Don't worry Perry, we'll land!" He unbuckled me, opened the cockpit and stood on the edge. "Jump on three okay? One, two, three, _JUMP!_"

He took a giant leap, and landed down below. I panicked again; he had forgotten about me!

The plane went haywire, zooming this way and that. I could hear Phineas, Ferb (who landed his plane perfectly, and was now out), and friends holler my name down below. The engine was so loud, that I couldn't make out my loudest shrill chatter. Phineas and pals were still calling from below.

_"Perry; look out for that tree_!" I heard Phineas yell. I looked, my eyes growing as wide as could be. Sure enough, the plane and I were headed right towards the tree!

I quickly stood up, and went to the edge, and looked at the backyard below. I was going to jump! True, Phineas might get suspicious, and I might lose my job (_again)_, but this was life or death here; this _was _an emergency! I'm sure the Major would understand if my life was at risk like this. I gulped, and got ready to jump.

Before I could jump, the plane crashed. It was too late; I fell out from tree branch to tree branch, smacked into the tree bark real hard, and fell to the ground.

I looked up; my eyes hardly keeping open. I saw figures looming over me. My eyes then shut off, and all I saw next was nothing but darkness.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw a faint image of a boy with a triangular face head towering above me.

_"Perry_?" He asked. "I'm really sorry I left you there on the plane by yourself. Are you okay? _Perry_?"

I shook myself off, and could see clearly now. I looked at him. Behind him were his friends I assumed. I blinked up at the boy with question. Who's Perry? Was that my name? Why can't I remember my own name all of a sudden? These questions swam around in my mind; what _happened _to me? I looked around. Is this my home? Suddenly, a bag came out of the red vehicle, and puffed up with air. What was that all about? I looked back at the red haired boy, and blinked in confusion again. The boy looked worried.

"Perry, what's wrong bud?" He came closer to me. "Are you feeling alright?" He tried to reach and touch me. Frightened, since I didn't know whether this boy was dangerous or not, I stepped back. He looked confused.

"_Perry?_" He questioned. "What's with you? You know I mean no harm. I just want to pet you, that's all." He tried again.

Should I trust him? Was what he was saying true? Was he the good guy or the bad guy? I just couldn't remember so I kept backing up. The boy grew even more confused.

"Perry, what's up? I won't hurt you, you know that; Perry?" He tried one more time, and I backed up again, and hit the tree. Scared, I ran foreword.

_"Perry_!" The boy stopped me, he then reached toward me again. I closed my eyes tight, and then to my surprise, his touch was gentle. I opened my eyes.

"See Perry?" He said. "I mean no harm." He stood up. I smiled, he is a good guy! He looked at me with confusion again, my smile vanished.

"But why did you act scared to death of me Perry? You acted like you didn't know me at all. What's up with that?" I hesitated. I didn't know the answer to that question. Why can't I remember?

The boy looked at the green haired kid. "Do you remember Ferb?" I looked at him. I tried to search for him in my mind, but for some reason he wasn't there. I shook my head. He pointed at the three other kids next. "How about Isabella, Baljeet, Buford? Do you remember them Perry?" I looked at them as they waved at me, except the tough looking kid, who elbowed the overall-wearing kid. The overall kid smiled nervously, and stopped immediately.

I tried again very hard if they came to my mind, but no matter what, I couldn't; my mind was a total blank. I looked at the red haired kid again. I didn't want to disappoint him, but I had no choice. I sadly shook my head.

All the kids gasped (except for the tough- looking kid). The triangular- faced kid went towards me again, panic in his voice.

_"Perry_?" He asked again. What's wrong? Why don't you remember?" I could tell that he was worried, and he should be. I have completely lost my memory. What was wrong with me? I hated seeing him concerned like this, but what else could I do? I wish I did, but I just don't…, I just…can't remember. Why? I just didn't know.

His next words were kind of shaky.

"Why don't you remember us, Perry? Why don't you?" I looked down at the ground, and back.

"I may know why." The green- haired kid offered. The kids all looked at him. His accent didn't sound like the red-haired kid. It was different, in a unique kind of way.

"_You do_?" The first boy wanted to know. "What is it Ferb? What's wrong with Perry?" The so called "Ferb" looked at him like what he was about to say will hurt his feelings.

"Well, _go on_!" The first boy commanded. "I'm curious; I want to know! What has become of our beloved monotreme?"

The second boy then took a deep breath like it pained him on what he was about to say. He looked at the red-haired kid, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"I believe our dear platypus has… _amnesia._"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Phineas

"_Amnesia_?" I wanted to know. I looked at my stepbrother to make sure he wasn't pulling our legs (which he's usually not; I just wanted to make sure though). He nodded his head when he saw my puzzled expression on my face. Then he spoke again.

"Amnesia," He added. "When the brain is badly injured, memory is…"

"I hate to interrupt Ferb." I interrupted him. "But you don't have to explain; I know perfectly well what amnesia is." I looked at Perry, who looked at me. "I just don't… _believe it."_

All of sudden, I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. It was tying itself harder and harder. Something wrong; something weird, strange, and not right. I felt… guilty.

Why did I leave Perry on the plane all by his lonesome? What was wrong with me? Why didn't I hold Perry as I made my jump?

If I did carry Perry as I made that jump, this wouldn't have happened. Perry would still remember me, Ferb, and all of our friends. I felt this was my fault. Was I a bad owner?

I bent down, and petted my pet. Now that he knew that I meant no harm, he came closer, and let me pet him.

"_Oh Perry_," I told him. "I'm sorry you lost your memory; this is all my fault. I'm your owner, and I am responsible for you. I'm such a jerk; I'm a bad owner." He looked as me as I wiped away a tear with my hand with a sad sniff. He looked sad too.

_"Phineas_?" Isabella asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a bad owner." I whimpered sadly, still wiping away my tears.

"No you're not." She said. I turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You saw the whole thing. I left Perry on the plane all by himself. I was selfish, and irresponsible. I should've done something; I should've jumped while holding Perry. That way, he wouldn't have developed amnesia; everything would be okay. But it's not, it's too late. Perry has forgotten all about us, and it's all my fault. I should've been more careful. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Look Phineas, you didn't know he would lose his memory. _None_ of us knew. No body ever knows what'll happen in the near future, you just have to learn how to cope with it, and see if you can make it better."

I sighed, and realized she was right. There _had _to be a way to get Perry's memory back; there just _had_ to! Isabella went to my side, and patted my shoulder.

"We'll get through this together Phineas, you'll see. There _has _to be a way there just _has_ to!" I looked at her, and smiled.

"You're right." I told her. I then cheered up, and pumped my fist in the air. "Let's restore our platypus's memory back; whooo!" Everyone was happy, except Buford.

_"That's_ the spirit Phineas!" Isabella said.

_"Yeah_!" Baljeet added. "_Way to go_!" Ferb just smiled, and gave me the thumbs up. I smiled back. I was so lucky to have friends who cared so much about my feelings; it was such a cool, good, nice feeling. Buford then grunted gruffly.

"Why are we so concerned about ducky thing?" He wanted to know. "That's so lame. He's an animal, we're humans. Therefore I think we should not get worked up about this, and just…" We all glared at him madly. His expression then told us that he got the picture.

_"Whoa okay_, I get the picture." He said. "No need for the mean glares." He then took out his wooden baseball bat, and went over to our pet.

"I know how to get his memory back!" He offered, holding it up ready to strike. Perry looked frightened.

Feeling worried, I ran immediately, and stopped him before he could make the blow.

_"No, no dude_!" I told him. "Let's not get physical now. Violence never solves anything. If it's the only way at the end, we'll do it as our _last resort: _but, not now!" He stopped to look at me. Perry looked up at me.

_"Awe,_ okay Dinner Bell!" Buford said, sounding disappointed. He threw the bat aside. "If it's our last resort. I'll do the honor though okay!"

"Okay." I just said. I really hoped Buford wouldn't get the chance to strike our pet with his baseball bat, but if it is the only way to get our platypus's memory back, I guess I'm all for it! I just want Perry back to the way he was before the incident.

I don't know why Buford calls me Dinner Bell. Maybe my appearance or my triangle -shaped head perhaps? I don't know.

"I know how to get Perry's memory back!" Baljeet volunteered. We all looked at him. I looked hopeful.

"Yeah, Baljeet?" I wanted to know. "_How_?"

"We can round up all of our other friends plus Pinky, and sees if he remembers them!" I stood up, unsure.

_"Baljeet_," I said to him. "He didn't even remember _us_; how do you suppose he'll remember our other friends?"

"It's worth a shot. If that doesn't work, we can give him a tour of your house, and show him family pictures of him in it."

_"Okay_!" I decided. "But let's show him the house first, and _then _we can round up our other friends."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I looked at Perry.

_"Come on Perry_!" I told him. "Let us give you a tour of the house. _Come on!"_ We went towards the house. I looked back; he was still there, just looking at us.

"Perry," I said. "We want to help you. We can't help you if you're just staying in one place all day. Now_, come on_!" He hesitated, and then began to go towards us.

_"That's the spirit Perry!"_ We turned back towards the house, and headed inside.

Once inside, we were about to give him the grand tour, when Candace showed up. She went, and bent down towards our pet. She looked serious.

"_Perry,_" she started. "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I was just frustrated. I think you're a wonderful pet. I hope you understand, and can forgive me." Perry just blinked at her with confusion.

_"Perry_?" She asked. "Perry, are you alright?" She was about to pet him when I spoke up.

"It's too late for that sis." She looked at me.

_"What?"_

"Because he hit his head hard on a tree." Candace looked confused.

_"So?"_

"So, our pet now has amnesia." My sister then looked disgusted. She stopped at what she was doing, stood up, and backed away.

"_Nausea? Ew; gross_! Get him away from me, _and_ my bed! _EW, nausea_! Talk about disgusting!"

"Not _nausea!_" I informed her. "_Amnesia_." She looked back at Perry.

_"Ohhhhhh_!"

"You know," I continued. "Where the brain gets badly injured, and memory is…." She looked at me.

"Phineas, I'm _not_ an _idiot_. I'm in high school; I know perfectly well what amnesia is."

_"All right then_! I just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Okay," I told Perry. "Let's give you the grand tour. Once you see all of the familiar stuff we have, you'll remember us in no time! Let's rock 'n' roll!"

"I hope the tour works." Candace said. "It'll be easy for Perry to forgive me when he remembers what I did wrong_. Good luck_!"

_"Thanks sis_!" We all started the tour while Candace went to her room upstairs.

We showed Perry every nook and cranny of the entire house. After every room, I looked down at Perry, hoping something would spark his memory again. Unfortunately, he didn't have a clue he'd been here numerous times before; this was all new to him now. I grew sadder as we moved from room to room.

When we were in the kitchen again, I sighed sadly. Nothing at all had Perry's memory going again; it was back to square one.

_"Plan B_!" Isabella piped up. "Show Perry people he knows, plus Pinky." We looked up when we heard whistling. It was my mom. She was whistling to her song, 'I'm Lindanna and I want to have fun' as she was cooking a Tuna Casserole for her cooking class. She had her oven mitts on.

"Mum needs to know." Ferb told me. I looked at him. I didn't want Mom to know about Perry. She'll worry for sure, and I didn't want Mom to worry.

"No." I responded to my stepbrother. "Mom doesn't need to know, she'll worry. We can fix this by ourselves. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Ferb gave me a scowl, hands on hips. "_Phineas_," he seemed to say. "She needs to know." I started to complain.

"But, but." I hesitated. I sighed when I saw his stern face, he was right (Which he usually is 80% of the time); Mom needs to know.

I took a deep breath as I stolled to her as she put her Tuna Casserole in the oven. She closed the gate, and started the timer.

I must've had tears in my eyes because she said in a soothing voice.

"Phineas, what's wrong? Is everything all right, baby?"

Okay Phineas, I told myself as I sniffed away my tears. No time for tears. Be a man, _come on, be a man_! I was hot and sweaty all over.

I chickened out. I ran in my mom's arms, and cried.

"_Oh Mom_!" I sobbed. "I'm _sorry!_ I'm a very bad owner; I tried so hard to restore him, honest! I'm sorry!" Mom looked puzzled.

"What ever do you mean?" She wanted to know. "Restore who?"

_"Perry_." I sniffed sadly.

"What about Perry?" I sniffed again. I couldn't believe I was doing this in front of Mom and my friends, but I did.

"We were playing airplanes in the backyard, and Perry hit a tree, and now he…he…" For some reason I was stuttering my words, it was so hard for me to just say it.

"He, what?" I couldn't hold it in any longer; I broke out crying again.

"He lost his memory, and now he has amnesia!" I cried and cried. Mom gasped. She rubbed my head.

"_There, there Phineas_." She consoled me. "It'll be all right. We'll fix this; you'll see."

"No mom!" I told her. "Don't you see? I'm his owner! I was supposed to be responsible and look after him, and I didn't. I was irresponsible Mom, this is all my fault. I'm the worst pet owner in history!"

"_Phineas_!" She scolded. "_Don't_ say that! You're not the worst owner in history, alright?"

"Yes I am Mom! I was supposed to protect him, and I didn't. I was careless instead of careful. I'm an extremely bad owner Mom."

"Phineas, look at me!" I looked at her as she stood up. I rubbed away at my tears.

"You are not a bad owner! People make mistakes all the time. We can fix this."

_"How_?"

"By going and taking Perry to Dr. Shana's office."

I cheered up a little. Dr. Shana was Perry's local vet at Dansville's Animal Hospital.

"Okay." I said. "I guess we can give it a shot."

"That's the spirit Phineas! Now, you and Ferb can hop into the car while I go get the keys." She went to go get her car keys.

I looked at my friends. I was done crying at the moment.

"You and Ferb should go with your mom." Isabella said to me. "We'll stay here, and round up everybody Perry should know." I smiled.

_"Thanks guys_," I told them. "Thank you all. You are all awesome friends."

"We just want you to be happy," Isabella said. "You know, because you are usually a happy camper." I smiled again.

"_Thanks guys_. _Thanks a l_ot. Perry means so much to Ferb and I, I just don't know how I'll survive without him. We already lost Bucky; we don't need to lose Perry too. That'll be too much for me to take."

_"Phineas_," Baljeet said. "You know he's not really dead right?"

"Yeah I know." I agreed. "It's just that his memory is dead. We might have to re-teach him, and that'll take too long. I rather have the old Perry back, not the new Perry; know what I mean?" He gave me the thumbs up.

"Sure I do Phineas!" He grinned. Buford then punched him in the elbow.

_"OW_!" Baljeet cried, now nursing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"While Girly -Girl here rounds up the chumps," He spoke. "I'll just keep punching Jeet here until you guys return with ducky guy." I just looked at him as he elbowed Baljeet again. Baljeet, again, yelped in pain, and nursed his shoulder.

"Phineas," Baljeet said. "You better hurry before I go to the human hospital, _OW!_" I grabbed Perry, and ran for the car with Ferb.

_"Don't worry guys_!" I reassured them at the gate. "We'll restore Perry's memory in a jiff!" We left, hopped in Mom's van, buckled, our seatbelts, and waited for Mom with the car keys.

When she came, she sat in the driver's seat, started the engine, and drove down the driveway. Out the back window, we waved to our friends until we stopped as we turned a corner.

The drive there was filled with silence as Mom had the radio on. I wasn't in the mood for talking, and as I looked at my stepbrother, I could tell he wasn't in the mood either. I sighed, and just petted my prize pet beside me for the remainder of the trip.

When we got there I held Perry as we hopped out, and headed inside.

The hospital was busy with animals and their owners everywhere! About a dozen veterinarians skidded past us as we made our way to the front desk. We told the receptionist our problem, and went to see Dr. Shana.

She was reading a book. When she saw us, she put her book down, and went over to us. After she was done greeting us, we told her of our problem.

"_Oh dear_!" She cried. She looked at our platypus. "I'm so sorry this happened. You must be devastated."

"Believe me I am." I told her, grabbing Perry, and handing it to her. She grabbed him, and I rested my arms. "Can you restore him? I don't want to re-teach him. He means so much to Ferb and I."

"I can try." She admitted. She took him in. We went to the waiting area, and waited.

The wait was _killing_ me! I was pacing back and forth, only Mom and Ferb were sitting on the chairs. Mom was reading her book, and Ferb was just star5ing into space looking dismal.

As soon as the vetenarian came back with Perry, I immediately ran to her. She put Perry on the floor next to her.

"So how's Perry?" I desperately wanted to know. "How is he? Is he going to be okay? Come on, tell me the words I need to know! Come on, spit it out!"

She looked at me. Immediately my smile vanished. I could tell by her face that bad news was coming. The visit was a failure, and a huge waste.

"Phineas," She spoke calmly to me. "I'm sorry to say this but he still doesn't remember a thing."

"You mean he still has amnesia?"

"I tried my best to restore his memory, but he still hasn't got a clue." She stood up. "I'm so sorry Phineas; truly I am. You just have to show him more familiar stuff that's all. Show him your friends, a tour of the house, other people and pets he might know, or family photos with him in it. Again, I'm sorry Phineas." I sighed sadly, tears stinging my eyes.

"No, I understand." I told her with a meek tone. "I forgive you; I know you tried your best." I wiped away a tear with my sleeve. "We'll go home, and do the stuff that we were going to do anyways. We already showed him the house." She felt sorry for me. Mom and Ferb came to my side. I cried, as Mom comforted me as she talked to Dr. Shana. Perry looked liked he was sorry for me.

The car ride home was the same as the car ride there. Nothing but silence. Even Mom had the radio off, as she looked miserable in the rearview mirror. The car ride was slow. I petted Perry only maybe once, but then I just looked outside the window, feeling gloomy inside. The vet visit didn't go as I hoped.

Our friends raced to us as soon as we parked in the garage, and hopped out, Perry in my hands.

"How was the visit?" Isabella asked me. "Does he remember?"

"Yeah." Buford added. "Does Ducky thing still have amnesia, or what?" I looked at them all sadly, not wanting to say the truth.

"He still has amnesia." I replied sadly. Isabella and Baljeet gasped. "He hasn't got a clue; the hospital visit was a big waste. Maybe we should give up; it's hopeless, we're never going to restore his memory." I sat down. Isabella came and sat down next to me.

"Come on Phineas," She urged me. "There's plenty more we can do. Come on, we can't give up. We rounded up the gang out back, come on." I sighed, as I let her help me up. I carried Perry, as we went into the backyard.

She was right; everybody that we knew were all gathered in the backyard. The Fireside Girls, Pinky, Mom, Dad, our two sets of grandparents, Django, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Suzy, Suzy's poodle, Coltrane, even our crazed fan, Irving (Yes he knows _everyone_ we come in contact with).

I sighed as I went to them, putting Perry on the ground next to me. I had a feeling this wasn't going to work, but it was worth a shot.

I introduced Perry to Django, Pinky, The Fireside Girls, Suzy, her dog, Coltrane, Jeremy, Stacy, Dad, our American grandparents, but still nothing. I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to work.

I was about to introduce him to our UK grandparents, when Irving stepped in.

"Do you remember me Perry?" he asked, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. "I'm an extreme fan of your owners." He opened his book, showing Perry. "See? I have everything your owners did over the summer. The time they built the roller coaster, their chariot ride with you, their tree- bots, their paper Mache; plane, their plane when they went to all of those places in one day like Paris, Tokyo, and many others, the circus with you all in your cute costume, even that thing that they didn't know what its function was. I even discovered the lost city of Atlantis, and played indoor hide and seek with them, isn't that cool?"

Perry looked bored. I felt hopeless; I just didn't know what to do. Grandpa Reginald then spoke up.

"Well boy," He told me. "We arrived all the way from London when we heard the tragic news."

"Oh yes," My UK grandma added. "We did, just for Perry." They looked at our platypus who just chattered. "Poor dear. He doesn't have a clue, does he?" They looked up at me. "I'm sorry Phineas. You must be heartbroken."

"Well, looks like you made a trip all the way from London for nothing." I sniffed.

"Oh you poor dear. Give your grandma a hug, why don't you, love?" She spread out her arms for me.

"I'm sorry." I told them. "Go back to England. This is just a waste. Perry is not going to remember anything, and it's all because of me." I ran out of the backyard, crying.

_"Phineas_!" Mom called after me, sounding mad. I knew what I did to my England grandparents was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I felt guilty that I was rude to them, but I just kept going. Mom stopped calling my name.

I sat on the front stoop of our house, crying. Perry went to my side. I petted him, sniffing away my tears.

"At least you still remember how to comfort people when they're down in the dumps." I told him. "Oh Perry, why don't you remember me and Ferb? _Why?_" Perry looked like he wanted to answer that, but couldn't. "Well, let's try to start anew I guess." I looked at him. He didn't say anything. I sighed hopelessly again.

Isabella then went by side then.

"_Phineas_." She said. "Come on, we haven't showed him the family pictures yet. Don't give up hope yet. Come on, let's go." I cheered up a little. My tears ceased.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I stood up and followed Isabella to the gate. "Come on Perry, family pictures time!" I looked back when I heard a spring and gasped. Perry was gone!

_"Perry_?" I asked. "_Perry?_! Where are you? _Perry!"_ I searched everywhere; I couldn't find him anywhere.

I wouldn't be normally concerned about this since he always mysteriously disappears like this without a trace. I know he'll always come back at the end of the day, safe and sound. This was way different though. All of those times before, he was perfectly fine. Now with amnesia affecting his brain, I don't know what'll happen. It might be risky this time; he might get run over and get killed from a car crash. I panicked at the very thought. I couldn't let that happen to him; I had to find him before he gets seriously injured no matter what!

I searched, and searched, and even searched again, still I found no trace of him. I looked at the backyard and sighed for like the hundredth time. I had to tell Isabella, Ferb, and the gang that Perry had suddenly vanished.

I took a deep breath, and went into the backyard to tell my stepbrother and all of our friends the bad news.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Perry

For a moment, I was just standing there on the grass about to follow my 'owner', and the next moment I know, I was flung in the air from a spring that popped up from nowhere; now I was in the air. I panicked, for I couldn't fly.

I then fell back, heading towards the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for it all to end. Why does it have to end like this without me remembering; _why?_

Suddenly, out from nowhere, a motorcar flew out of the trees, and saved me. I was puzzled. Where do these things come from? I pondered about this as it flew on.

I then gave up, went to the side, and looked at the world down below. I then panicked again, and a shrill fearful chatter came out of me. I ducked down tightly, shivering all over with fright.

I then opened my eyes, and looked all around the contraption. Was this _mine_? I went over to the driver's seat, and paused. Wait a minute! I lost my memory; I can't drive!

My eyes then went wide. We were headed for some skyscrapers! I closed my eyes tightly, and shivered again.

The flying vehicle gained speed, and went around some buildings. I remained where I was, until we took a sudden halt.

I looked out. We have reached our destination it seemed. A roof of a very large skyscraper that must've been like 45 stories tall. I was about to walk off the vehicle, and go check it out when the small screen and the small monitor near the steeling wheel flashed on. I looked at it; it contained an old man in uniform with a white bushy mustache. I blinked at him. Who was this mysterious man? Where did he come from? Did he come from the picture box thingy? I didn't know!

"Greetings Agent P." He said to me. I looked around to find this 'Agent P' fellow, but all that was on the vehicle was me. I looked back at the screen. _Agent P_? Was he talking to me? I thought my name was Perry, not Agent P. What does 'Agent P' stand for? Platypus or Perry? These are the questions I wanted answers to. My mind was all a big messy mess right now.

"We have decided to fly you to DEI first today," He started up again. "and then, I'll give you assignment! That way, you can be done faster, be with your loving family sooner, cause you know, family's important and all." I blinked in confusion again. Why was he talking to me like this? He cleared his throat.

_"Any who_." He continued. "Dr. Doofenschmirz just purchased a pencil, and paper from the supermarket." He shrugged. "We don't know why. Carl thinks he could be writing to his sweetheart or something, but I think otherwise. I think it's something evil, and a plot to rule the Tri-State Area; you need to put…" He was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"You don't know that sir!" Shouted the voice. "All I said was that he _could_ be writing to his sweetheart!"

"_Shut up Carl_!" The man yelled to the mysterious voice. "He's doing evil, and you know it; he _always _does evil! That's his thing, you know, because he's evil. _Look, _he's not changing now and that's that!"

"_Yes, sir_!" Carl came onto screen then. He saw me, and waved to me.

"Oh_, hello Agent P_!" He greeted me. Then, the back door on screen opened, and in came a man in a white lab coat. Carl and the elderly man looked at him.

"_Dr. Doofenshmitz_!" The old man said with a scowl. "What is the meaning of this? Why aren't you in your apartment room writing to your sweetheart…_err_…whatever you're doing?"

"For your information," The doctor told them. "I am writing to my sweetheart!" Carl cheered. Dr. D saw this, and sighed. "My _mother _okay?" Carl stopped. They looked at him, confused. The doctor sighed. "Look Roger brags that the only way that mom likes him better is because he _writes_ to her everyday! _Ugh, writes_! That word haunts me! I mean it's the 21st century for Pete's sake! Who writes anymore when they can _E-mail_? Anyways, he's the mayor! You think he has so much other better stuff to do, that he doesn't have time to write, but _no;_ he does it anyways! He says he does it because, he _loves _her or something; I don't know."

"_Uh."_ The mustache man said. "If I can interrupt your rambling, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, where can I find your pencil sharpener? My pencil broke, and I don't have one, so…" He looked around for his 'pencil sharpener.'

"Why don't you go to the store, and buy one?"

"I already went to the store once today; I don't feel like making a second trip. So, where is your pencil sharpener, so I can steal it?"

"I'm sure the apartment has one. Why don't you used that one, or borrow one from a neighbor or something." Dr. D looked at him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?_ Eh,_ I'm going to just steal yours." Then he looked at me.

"Say, why are you talking to a platypus? Do you have friends or what?"

"Oh, I'm just giving Agent P his lecture on what you're up to; that's all."

"That's not Perry the Platypus. He's just a platypus."

"Oh, sure he is." He looked at me, and gasped. "_Agent P_! Why aren't you wearing your fedora?"

_Fedora_? What's _that_ supposed to be?

"Never mind; I'll help you with it."

Suddenly, a robotic hand came out of a hatch near the TV with a leather hat in its grasp. It tried to put it on me; I switched from side to side, trying to avoid it.

"_Agent P_!" The old man shouted. "What the heck are you doing? It's just your fedora that you wear everyday! Just _chillax,_ will ya?" Carl then went on a machine with some kind of control plugged into it, and a keyboard.

He managed to put it on me. The robot hand patted my head, and went away back into the hatch.

"_Good job Agent P_! Now, are you ready for your agent mission?"

I just looked at him, and shrugged. I had no idea what an agent was. The man gasped.

"_Agent P_? What's wrong with you? First the fedora bit, and now this? It's like you don't have a clue on what we're talking about. What happened?"

Then we heard Carl gasped. The man looked at him, as Carl ran to him.

"_Major Monogram sir!"_ He said. "I think I know Agent P's problem; I know why he's acting strangely."

"Then what is it?" Major Monogram asked. "Come on, out with it! I'm not getting any younger you know!"

"Well, I searched for his condition on the internet and I think he has…" He leaned in so he could whisper something to the major. "Amnesia."

"_Amnesia_?" The Major said shocked. "That's _absurd_ Carl! Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure. Amnesia, it's when the brain's badly injured, memory is…"

"Carl, I'm an old man. I know what amnesia is _alright_? I'm not an idiot you know."

"Oh right_, sorry sir_! It'll never happen again; I promise."

"_Good_!"

"But sir if he has amnesia, I don't think it'll be wise to send him on his mission today. I mean, without his memory; it might get ugly. Dr. D might take advantage of this, and turn him against us." MM turned around and pondered about this.

"Hmm, you're right." The old man said. "We don't want that, do we?" Carl shook his head.

"No we don't, sir!"

"Agent P might turn evil, and help his nemesis rule the Tri-State Area."

"That's correct, sir." MM turned to me.

"Okay Agent P," He told me. "Stay there, and we'll come and get you. Whatever you do, do _NOT_ follow the guy in the lab coat; I repeat, do _NOT_ follow Dr. Doofenshmitz. We'll be there as soon as…"

"_Amnesia_!" Dr. D shouted in delight. We all looked at him; he was scheming something. "With his memory gone bad, I can renew it. I can turn him evil! I can tell him he's on the dark side with me, and he'll help me rule the Tri-state Area!" He laughed evilly. "With him on my side…I can't lose!" He laughed again. "I can write to my mom later, or better yet, he'll write to her for me! Oh wait, I have to first re-teach him writing. Oh well; he'll just help me rule the Tri-State Area. I guess maybe I'll E-mail her or something. But, first…." He ran out of the building.

MM glared at Carl who smiled nervously.

"_Oops_!" He said. "Must've overheard." MM crossed his arms across his chest.

"You_ think?_" He said.

"It won't happen again sir; I swear it."

"It better not, or you're fired Carl." Carl held his head in shame.

"Yes sir." MM then changed the subject.

"Never mind about that now. We can still fix this." He then looked at me again.

"We'll be right there, Agent P. Don't move from that spot. You're a good secret agent, and we don't want to lose you. We'll be at the DEI building A.S.A.P!" He and Carl then bolted, and disappeared behind the door. The screen flashed off. I kept looking at the screen. I was more confused as ever now.

_A.S.A.P_? What the heck does _that _mean? And what's _DEI? _What's an agent? More importantly, what's a _secret_ agent? Were they both the same thing_?_ Why can't he just give me a rest? Was I supposed to _know_ all of this crazy stuff? I'm a _platypus_ for crying out loud; I don't know this stuff!

I looked out of the aircraft. Where was I? What was this place? I had no idea; this was all new to me.

I did about five mini-circles, and laid down. Oh well, I guess I better do what that crazy old man, and Carl told me, to stay put and not go anywhere. I yawned, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

It wasn't long before a voice woke me up.

_"Wake up Perry the Platypus_!" I opened my eyes. It was Dr. D. I yawned, and stretched myself up. "It's me, your dear friend, Dr. Doofensmirtz." He then dragged from behind him a sucking machine. I stared at it. What was it?

"I bet you're wondering what this baby can do." I nodded. How did he know? He patted it, and held onto the tuby thing.

"Well, as you know Perry the Platypus, I need a pencil sharpener to write to my mom. Now, I already had stolen Monogram's. I may need more through, except I don't have any more! That's where this baby comes in!" He looked at it, then back at me. "_Behold_! My Pencil-Sharpener Nabinator!" He laughed his evil laugh. I just blinked in amazement; what does a Pencil- Sharpener Nabinator do? I didn't even know what a pencil sharpener was. He stopped laughing.

"I bet you want to know what it does." He said. I nodded again. How does he know what I was thinking all the time? Is he a future teller, or something? What was his secret?

"Well," He started to explain. "It does what it name implies. It nabs pencil sharpeners, electric or regular, from under the citizen's noses! They all vanish, and appear in my machine here. The citizens will all be like…" He imitated some of the citizens, whatever those are, might say. He put his hands on his cheeks, pretending to be surprised. "_Oh my gosh!_ Where's my pencil sharper?' Or '_Uh N_o! I can't finish my homework; my parents are going to kill me!' I'll have millions to write my paper, and the people will have none, all because of this one machine!" He laughed evilly, and pressed the machine's button. It started making sucking noises, as pencil sharpeners; I assumed came from left and right, out of nowhere!

I started to sweat with fear. Wasn't stealing bad? This was a madman I can tell. Maybe he is the bad guy, and I shouldn't trust him, I don't know.

He then looked at me, and with his finger, motioned me to come foreword.

I hesitated. Should I, or shouldn't I? Was he my friend like he claims he is, or my enemy? I was really out of it today for some reason.

"_Perry the Platypus_!" He urged me. "Come here, I won't hurt you!"

Perry the Platypus, Perry, Agent P, what was my real name? Well, I could understand Perry the Platypus because I'm a platypus, and that Phineas kid called me Perry, but Agent P? Could it be because Perry begins with the letter 'P'? Why is all of this stuff so confusing?

"_Come on, Perry the Platypus_!" The doctor urged again. "_Come here!"_

I stayed put. MM gave me an order to stay where I was, until he and Carl comes, but are they the enemies, or is this man in the lab coat the enemy? I just couldn't decide.

"Perry the Platypus," He spoke up again. "You may not remember this, but I adopted you when you were a little platypus!" I froze; I thought Phineas and Ferb owned me! Was that a lie? Was I really adopted from this guy? What about Carl and the Major, did I belong to five humans, or just one?

"I adopted you." The doctor continued. "I adopted you from your no-good owner, Major Monogram. He abused you. He beat you with a stick if you didn't do what he wanted you to do." My eyes widened, rather disturbed. Is this true? If it was; how awful!

"He would never pet you; only slap you real hard so you get a red mark. He'll let Carl beat you up, training you to be some kind of agent. You would have bruises from him and MM himself every day. They both wouldn't let you sleep at night with them in their beds. They'll just make you sleep in the garage on the cold hard floor, and outside in the dead of winter when it's freezing cold. They don't care about your feelings, just theirs, and no body else's.

"So, come with me, and I'll never, ever, do those unspeakable things to you."

I started to go. I went on the roof, heading towards Dr. D. Whether I was doing the right thing or not, I didn't know. But, according to Dr. D, MM sounded just plain awful! What was I thinking? I didn't want to live like that! Dr. D was the owner for me.

"Suddenly, we heard a shout.

"Agent P! _STOP_!" We looked, it was Major Monogram. He and Carl appeared now on the roof. They ran to us, and stopped.

"Agent P," The Major said. "I don't know what Dr. D just told you, but don't listen to him! It's not true; he's telling you nothing but big fat lies!" Dr. D gasped.

"That's not true, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D yelled. "Major Monogram's the one's that telling lies!"

"Come with us, and we'll set you straight!"

"_No_, he'll only abuse you Perry the Platypus; throw you in the cold! Come with me; I'm your friend."

"We would never do that to you Agent P. Talk about unthinkable and just plain evil! He's your nemesis; we're your friends. Not him; he's nothing but evil; pure evil!"

"That's not true." MM glared at the doctor.

"Yes it is; _shut up!"_ He looked at me. "Please come with us Agent P; we'll set you on the right path of goodness."

"Come with me Perry the Platypus, and all of your dreams will come true."

"_Yeah_; all of your _nightmares_! Your dreams are with us Agent P. You wanted to be an agent, we fulfilled it; come with us."

"_No_! Come with _me_; Perry the Platypus!"

"_Agent P!"_

"_Perry the Platypus!"_

"_Agent P!"_

"_Perry the Platypus_!"

My eyes switched from one to the others. They all looked hopeful. How can I choose? Who was telling the truth? I had a choice here. My head was spinning! I felt dizzy. Who to choose, who? Why can't I decide?

"Oh, just come here, Perry the lamemapus!" I heard Dr. D bark with anger.

That made me mad! Nice or not, no one calls me a lamemapus; nobody! Dr. D realized what he said, and quickly covered his mouth.

"_Oops_!" He said. "I mean Perry the _Platypus_; sorry about that Perry the Platypus. I didn't mean that!"

Too late; I strolled to Major Monogram and Carl; they cheered.

"_NOOOOOO_!" The doctor, who I now know was evil, screamed.

"_Agent P!"_ Monogram said, kneeling down, and petted my head. "You made the right choice. Good boy, we won't hurt you."

"_Yeah_!" Carl added. "If you go with Dr. D; it'll be tragic! Glad that you're back on our side Agent P."

"_Perry the Platypus_!" Dr. D called. "I'm the good guy, honest; they're the bad ones! You got to believe me Perry the Platypus!" He then changed the subject, shrugged, and ran to his machine, holding the tuby thing.

"Oh well!" He said. "I still have my pencil sharpener nabinator; I don't need Perry the Platypus! Hear that Perry the Platypus? I don't need you!" He laughed his sinister laugh.

Monogram stopped petting me, withdrew his hand and looked at me. I looked back.

"Are you ready to kick bad guy butt?" He asked. I just stared. Kick butt? I don't think that's acceptable. Is that even possible? I'm just a platypus after all; doesn't he even know that?

He stood up, and looked serious.

"Agent P," He told me. "Pencil Sharpeners give pencils life. What he's doing is wrong; he's killing them. He's a pencil murderer!"

"And killing is not good Agent P." Carl informed me. "As a matter of fact, it's illegal. We need pencil sharpeners, they make life easier. So you need to kick Dr. D's butt; he's evil. He's always up to no good, and you always got to kick his butt, and set things right. So kick his butt Agent P; kick his butt!"

I switched my focus from Carl, to Major Monogram. They kept urging me on, with grins, and thumb ups. I looked behind me at Dr. D. He laughed as his machine kept on sucking all of the pencil sharpeners.

"When I have all the pencil sharpeners." He said to himself. "No one in the entire Tri-state area will be happy; _nobody!"_ He kept laughing evilly. "I'll make a whole empire out of them, and trap that no good foe of mine in a cell of them for eternity! No one can stop me; nobody, not even him!" He kept on cackling. I looked at MM and Carl again. They still urged me on. I looked back, and sighed.

He did seem evil to me. Well, here I go. I stood up, and lunged at him. Dr. D stopped laughing, realized me, and screamed when I kicked him in the chest! I landed on the ground.

He fell back, accidently pressing the 'reverse' button.

"_Uh oh!"_ He said. The pencil sharpeners started fling back to where they all came from. The doctor rapidly repressed the button, trying to get them back. He failed miserably.

"_No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!"_ He shrieked. "Come back, my friends! My _dream_, my _fantasy_, my _empire_; _NOOOOOOOOOO!_!"

Carl and MM laughed. They then looked at me, stopping.

"Good work Agent P!" The old man congratulated me. "You were always a very valuable agent; glad to have you back."

"_Yeah_!" Carl added. "Glad to have you back."

"Well, let's go back to the agency, shall we?"

We all got on the flying contraption, buckled up, (Carl helped me with mine), and Major Monogram drove us to the agency.

"_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" I heard Dr. D yell at me in the distance.

At the agency after we parked the aircraft, and got out, Monogram told me I should just head home. He said that my 'real' owners would be worried sick about me, especially on account on my amnesia.

"It'll be dangerous to roam the streets all day Agent P in your current condition all by yourself." He said to me. "You need your owners, Phineas and Ferb, to support you in your time of need. Right now you need your family Agent P, and that is not us. Your family will do whatever it takes to help you. Unfortunately we can't do that, you need your kind, loving, and trusting family to help" He started to walk away, and motioned me to follow.

"I'll lead you back to your house where your family is Agent P_, come!"_ I looked at Carl, hesitated, and started to walk.

"Hope you get your memory back!" I heard Carl call to me. I followed MM, and we went to back to my house.

Back in the backyard, Phineas was sitting on the grass. He was sad, and all alone. I felt sorry for him looking like he had no friends in the world.

"Go to him Agent P." MM whispered to me. "He needs you, and we need you, so hopefully we'll see you tomorrow, memory all restored. You're just too valuable to lose Agent P, too valuable" He then left me.

I stared at the sad boy, as he plucked the grass, and put them down. He sighed; I could see his tears streaming down his cheeks, and onto the ground. I crawled over to him, and chattered.

He looked at me then, away.

"Oh, there you are Perry." He simply said. I chattered again.

This time when he looked at me, he was rejoiced, and a big friendly smile spreaded across his face. He stood up, and hugged me. All signs of sadness in him were now gone.

"_Perry_!" He cheered. "We were looking _everywhere _for you bud! Where were you?" I was about to answer (with a chatter) when he called his stepbrother, sister, and friends.

They all rushed to his side. Phineas sat me down so they could all pet me.

"Perry, we were all so worried about you!" Overall kid told me. "We almost gave up all hope, and called the pound."

"Phineas, how did you ever find him?" A girl in uniform asked.

"Same way I always find him." Phineas answered. "He found his own way home."

"Which is not finding him at all, _right _Phineas?" He shrugged.

"I guess."

"If you can't find something or someone," Bully kid spoke up. "Let them find their _own _way back home, or just show up later where you least expect. That's my motto."

"That's not a very bad motto actually." Overall kid pointed out.

"You better believe it because if you don't I'll beat the snot out of you!" Overall kid grinned nervously.

"Yes Buford." He said, sounding afraid. "I believe."

"_Good_!"

"Now we have some pictures to show you." Phineas told me. He called for the 'troop,' then, all girls, all in uniform, the same ones as Phineas's friend was wearing, marched in. One was dragging a bright red wagon with a big book inside. She handed the book to Phineas.

"_Thanks_!" The boy responded. He had some trouble with the weight of the book, but he managed. He opened the first page, and showed me a picture of me with the whole family in the house. There was a banner in the background that read "Welcome Home Perry!"

"_See Perry_?" He pointed out. "That picture was taken the day that we adopted you; the day after your tail got smushed from the bottom of our school bus. That day was a proud day for us, not the tail thing of course, _that_ was a catastrophe. You were the best last day of school gift we ever got."

_School?_ I didn't know what school was, but I kept on listening as he showed me the next picture.

Next, he pointed to a picture with us and one set of his grandparents. In the background stood a big clock tower. Next to that picture was another picture but this time with a big ferris wheel in the background. Next to those were pictures of us next to a big red double bus, a man just standing still with a tall black hat, guarding a tiny hut, and a big castle with a fence all around it. I looked at Phineas for an explanation.

"This is us in London." He informed me. "We go there occasionally because of our dad's parents, and Ferb's grandparents. _See?_ The clock tower's Big Ben, ferris wheel is the London Eye, the bus is a Double- Decker bus, a London Guard, and the castle is where the Queen of England in Buckingham Palace.

He showed me more pictures of us like the Millennium Bridge, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, (Me dressed as the Easter Bunny with a basket in my mouth), and some more without the grandparents and the others, or sometime even both. I was dressed as Santa in one, a reindeer, an Elf, a Lawn Gnome from last Halloween, and my circus outfit. We went to Hawaii, and more pictures including my birthday (Phineas wanted to know when my Birthday was. He went though the whole calendar, and pointed to each date. I either shook or nodded my head. When I finally nodded, they knew, and that is how they knew the day I was born. Ever since then, they made a big deal of it with a celebration and everything, year after year.

When we were done, he shut the photo album, and sat it down beside him. He looked at me, and rubbed my back.

"_So_," He started. "Now that we went through memory lane, do you remember me?" I looked at him sadly. "Do you remember anyone? Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_….Irving_?"

I kept looking into his big hopeful eyes. I wanted to nod my head yes, but that would be a lie. As painful as it was; I only shook my head slowly. His smile vanished.

"_Oh_." He said. "I see. It's back to square one."

"_Wait!_" Overall kid shouted, he stepped forward. We all looked at him. "I may have one last solution." There was silence, when Phineas broke it.

"_What?_" He wanted to know.

"You know how Perry loves music?"

"Yeah, we sang that one song for him on top of that building, and he came right home. What's your point?"

"Well, maybe if we sing to him, his memory will come back."

"That's stupid!" Bully kid complained. "It'll never work. A song is going to restore his memory? That's crazy!" Overall kid just looked at him.

"It was only a suggestion."

"Yeah, a crazy suggestion; give me a break!" Phineas pondered about this, and then snapped his fingers. He turned to his friends.

"So crazy," He started. "That it just might…"

"_Yeah, yeah_!" Tough kid said. "We heard this lot. So crazy, that it just might work." He gave a grunt. Phineas turned to the troop.

"Okay," He told them. "We need multiple instruments, _pronto!_" They all saluted, and dashed off.

Phineas petted me.

"Don't worry Perry," He said. "You're remember us after this song. It's our last chance, so it has to; it just has to."

When the equipment was ready, he turned on the mike, walked to it, and began his guitar. Everyone I should know (Except Carl, MM, and Dr. D) were there, but the song was only dedicated to me.

His friends played their instruments. I looked at the clouds. Wait a minute, were they silhouettes of me? I looked back. Phineas began his song.

"_Perry," He sang. "Somehow you went away,_

_But this is not what we're used to._

_Buddy, your memory went astray,_

_Don't you remember what we used to do?_

_Don't you remember?_

_Spending time together?_

_Watching us unwrap gifts, and our happy faces on the 25__th__ of December?_

_Waiting often for our school bus?_

_Don't you remember us?_

_Oh Perry, you have to remember all the moments we shared_

_Amnesia, what you got; now that's a total scare!_

_Because losing you, that's way too hard to bare._

_You and I, we were just a happy, cheerful pair!_

_Oh Perry, try to remember,_

_We all love you, to the extreme_

_You are our favorite monotreme. _

_Don't you remember?" _He ended his song, and looked at me.

"So, you remember me Perry? Is your amnesia finally gone?"

It pained me to do this. I sadly shook my head no. His smile once again vanished. I then could see tears well up in Phineas's eyes again. He ran to his mom crying. His mom, and his family comforted him.

I looked sadly at the sobbing boy. I didn't like to see him so sad. I would do anything to make him happy again; but I can't. I'm only a platypus after all; what can I do?

I decided I didn't belong there anymore, and I started to stroll away. _"Perry_!" I heard Phineas sob. "You were a good platypus, but why did you have to forget? _Why_? I'm sorry, it's my fault. It's all my fault." I stopped, sighed, shook it off, and kept going. There was nothing I could do.

Then suddenly, _SMACK!_ I was hit in the head by Bully's wooden bat. Everyone gasped; I passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes. I could see Phineas shouting at Buford.

"What the _heck _did you do that for?" Phineas shouted.

"_Chillax,_ Dinner bell." Buford said. "You said I could do it as a last resort."

"Well, I only said that because I thought our other stuff would work. I didn't expect you to _actually_ do it!"

"Calm down Phineas. He's alive; right? That all that counts."

"Well, let's just see." He gazed at me. "Are you alright Perry?" He held up fingers in front of me. "_Quick_! How many fingers am I holding up?" I looked at them. _Six_?

I shook my head. Everything came back into focus. He had three fingers; I chattered three times. He put them down, and hugged me.

"_Oh Perry_!" He said. "You're _alive;_ I'm so glad! I thought you were a goner bud!" He then looked at me.

"_Wait Perry_! Do you remember me?" I nodded. What kind of silly question was that? Of _course _I remembered him; why shouldn't I?" He seemed rejoiced by my response, and looked at his family and friends.

"Do you remember Ferb?" He asked. "Mom, Dad, Candace, Isabella?" I nodded at each one. Then he hugged me again. I could feel his happy tears plopping on my fur.

_"Oh, Perry_!" He cheered. "I'm so glad you got your memory back! We thought we would have to start anew; so happy that you're back. I missed you buddy; I missed you."

Everybody came, and took turns at petting me (Except Buford.)

_"See?"_ Buford said. "I told you a simple bonk on the head with my baseball bat would do the trick; I told you he'll get his memory back, and no longer forget! I told you!"

I smiled. _Forget?_ How can I forget _you,_ Phineas? You took me in when my tail got smushed from your school bus. Your guys are my loving owners_, _that'll _always_ love me no matter what_._ How can I ever forget you? How can I?


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Phineas

"_Okay,"_ I told my friends, my parents, and grandparents when we were all in Candace's room. "Here she comes. _Quick_, everyone, _hide!_"

I flipped off the switch, and we all hid. Perry stood where he was, on Candace's bed, like he was supposed to. Above on my sisters ceiling was a banner that was all decorated, and read 'Happy 100!' on it.

"Okay," I whispered in my hiding place beside Ferb, Steady, steady; she's almost here!"

My sister opened the door.

_"What the_?" She asked herself, wondering why it was so dark. She switched on the lights, and saw our pet on her bed. She scowled at him, hands on hips.

_"Perry_!" She snapped. "I told Phineas and Ferb a _thousand_ times, STAY _OFF _FROM MY BED, AND LEAVE MY ROOM, _NOW!"_ Perry chattered. Candace grunted with fury, and stomped to her bed.

She was about to grab Perry off from her bed.

_"NOW_!" I yelled. All of us came out of our hiding places all at once, surprising Candace. Isabella and Milly threw around confetti, while the others zoomed around the room with streamers.

"_SURPRISE!_!" We all shouted at once. Candace froze in shock. Baljeet blew on his noisemaker with a party hat on his head.

"What is the meaning of this?" My sis ordered to know.

"Actually, 100 times, _today_!" I told her. "_See, Candace_? I told you we'll make it big for the big 100; _I told you!"_ She looked up, at our banner, scowled at it, and looked at me, hands on hips. She pointed angrily at me.

"_PHINEAS!_!" She scolded. "Rip this down, and _all _of you get out at once! I won't tolerate it!"

"But Candace…" I started to say.

_"OUT!"_ she commanded. We all stood up, and walked slowly to the door.

"_Candace_!" Our mom scolded her, not moving from her spot. "How dare you! The boys only wanted to celebrate Perry's big 100 of lying on your bed. Surely, there's no harm in that, is there?" Candace did a big sigh, realizing she was right. We stopped, and looked at her.

"_I guess not!"_ she muttered. Mom smiled. Jeremy went to my big sister.

"_Candace_." He said. "I think what your brothers are doing is totally cool. One hundred is a pretty special milestone and number if you ask me. So will it kill you to let your pet sleep in your room on your bed for this momentous occasion?" Candace smiled up at him.

"I guess it won't hurt." She looked at Perry.

"Okay Perry." She told him. "You can sleep with me this one night. But only because we almost lost you, and this is the big 100, but _only _forone night, _got it_?" Perry went to her, and jumped into her arms.

What Candace did next was something I didn't believe was possible for her with our pet. She didn't flinch when Perry came into her arms. She just stayed calm, smiled, and petted his back. We all smiled at the sight.

"Perry," She said. "Again, I'm sorry for what I sad earlier. I didn't mean it. You are a wonderful pet, and don't you think otherwise." Perry smiled.

"And don't you forget it." I said, giving him the thumbs up, and a wink. "You are the greatest pet a kid could ever ask for!"

And for a moment, I could've sworn that Perry winked at me too.

Perry

I will never forget you, Phineas; _never_! I will always remember you; _always!_


End file.
